Another Zelda Untitled
by Aimai Nikko
Summary: Link verlässt nach vielen Jahren in Kokiri das traute Heim. Doch kaum, dass er es hinter sich gelassen hat, zieht ihn die Begegnugn mit einer Frau und der Fluch, der auf ihr lasten wird, in eine neue Geschichte


_Kapitel 1_

_**Hallo, dies ist eines meiner Werke, an dem ich schon seit Ewigkeiten arbeite... Ich hoffe das erste Kapitel gefällt euch**_

Die Sonne schien vom wolkenlosen Firmament auf das heilige Land Hyrule.

Vor Jahrhunderten ward es von drei Göttinnen geschaffen worden und vereinigte nunmehr fünf verschiedene Völker in sich, deren oberster Herrscher der gute König Harkinian war, der dem Land seit Beginn seiner Regentschaft den Frieden bewahrt hatte.

Sein Reich erstreckte sich über lichtdurchflutete Steppen, blattgrüne Wälder, seichte Bächlein, tiefblaue Seen, karge Wüsten und friedvolle Städte.

Weit im Süden des Königreiches, in den Wäldern der Kokiris, feierten jene ewigen Kinder auf einer Lichtung tief im Inneren der Verlorenen Wälder.

Sie saßen auf umgestürzten Baumstämmen, spielten ihre Okarinas, ein beliebtes Flöteninstrument Hyrules, und tanzten auf dem vom Licht überflutetem Fleckchen Erde.

Ihre Feen, die Begleiter der Kokiri, funkelten und leuchteten im Schein des Gestirns und flogen vergnügt um ihre Freunde.

Etwas abseits der fröhlichen Horde saß ein junger Mann, mit dem Rücken an einen Baum gelehnt und beobachtet das lustige Treiben.

Er stach aus all den Kindern heraus, denn obwohl er, seit er denken konnte, ein Kokiri war und eine Fee besaß, so war doch nur er erwachsen geworden. Er trug die grüne Kleidung der Waldkinder, sowie ihre lange Zipfelmütze, aber auch ein Schwert und einen Schild auf dem Rücken. Er hatte seinen Blick fest auf die Kinder gerichtet und doch schien er tief in seinen Gedanken versunken.

Ein kleines grünhaariges Mädchen kam auf ihn zu und lächelte ihn an.

Erst bemerkte er sie nicht, aber als sie näher an ihn trat und er den Schatten bemerkte, den sie auf ihn warf, schaute er zu ihr hinauf.

Er deutete ihr sich zu setzten und richtete seine azurblauen Augen wieder auf seine anderen Freunde.

„Warum tanzt du nicht?", fragte das Mädchen ihn.

„Ich sehe ihnen lieber zu!", meinte er betrübt und senkte den Blick.

Das Mädchen sah ihren Freund traurig an. Sie kannte seine Gefühle zu gut, denn immerhin waren sie seit nunmehr über fünfzehn Jahren innige Freunde. Sie sah hoch zu seiner Fee, die ihn ebenfalls mitleidig anschaute.

„Warum tanzt Du nicht?", warf er zurück und blickte sie aus den Augenwinkeln an.

„Weil du mir leid tust, Link! Du verkriechst dich hier, dabei könntest du die wenige Zeit mit ihnen teilen statt zu grübeln und etwas hinterher zu weinen, was du jetzt noch tun könntest! Und wage es nicht, den Trauernden zu spielen! Du weißt gar nicht, was für ein Glück du hast! Du hast die Chance all das zu tun, was du immer wolltest: über ein offenes Gelände rennen, Pferde und andere Tiere beobachten und deinesgleichen kennen lernen! Willst du für immer hier bleiben und deine Träume wegwerfen? Stehe auf und vergnüge dich, ehe du gehst! Bleibe nicht hier!"

Ein liebevolles Lächeln huschte über Links Gesicht, als er sah, wie die Kokiris dem Vordermann über den Rücken sprangen. Er schien seiner Freundin gar nicht zugehört zu haben.

„Kannst du nichts tun, Navi?", wandte sie sich verärgert über seine Sturheit an seine Fee.

Navi und Link waren mindestens genauso lange miteinander befreundet, wie das Mädchen mit ihm.

Und wenn er auf eine nicht hörte, dann ganz gewiss auf die andere. Beide Mädchen waren so stur, dass er sich ihnen nicht widersetzen konnte, wenn sie sich gegen ihn zusammenschlossen.

Die Fee flog auf die Höhe seines Gesichtes, stemmte die Hände in die Seiten und sagte ernsthaft: „Salia hat absolut recht! Wenn du ewig hier bleibst, wirst du sterben ehe du die Welt bereisen konntest! Steh gefälligst auf, du Sturkopf, und verlasse das Dorf Kokiri beovr es zu spät ist!"

Link hatte sich wieder besinnt und sah seiner kleinen Partnerin verblüfft in die Augen. Ein kaum hörbares Lachen entrang seiner Kehle und er richtete sich auf.

„Ihr zwei seid wirklich eine Nummer für sich!", lachte er, „Na gut, ich werde gehen!"

Die beiden Mädchen zwinkerten einander zufrieden zu und sahen Link schon aufspringen und zu seinen kleinen Kokiri-Freunden laufen. Wie eine riesige Attraktion umzingelten sie ihn und lauschten seinen Worten. Er war mindestens 3 Köpfe größer als sie, sodass sie ihre Hälse zu ihm hinaufrecken mussten.

Viele der kleinen Mädchen fielen ihm um den Hals, weinten herzlich und verabschiedeten ihn. Es sah aus, als würde er sich von seinen kleinen Geschwistern oder gar von seinen Kindern verabschieden.

„Komm bald wieder!", baten alle und winkten ihm zu, bis er und Navi die Lichtung verlassen hatte. Niemand hatte bemerkt, dass Salia ebenfalls fort war.

Link und seine Fee durchquerten die Verlorenen Wälder Kokiris und eilten zu ihrem Haus. Ein großer Baum, den man innen etwas ausgehöhlt und mit einem Tisch, zwei Stühlen, einem Schrank und einem kleinen Bett, aus dem er längst entwachsen war, bestückt hatte. Link nahm sein Hab und Gut, dass er immer auf seinem Bett zu liegen hatte und sah sich ein letztes Mal um. Hier hatte er gelebt, Abende mit seinen Freunden verbracht, trainiert und einige Male auch gewütet. Er konnte sich noch gut erinnern, wie er hier einst Navi zum ersten Mal begegnet war, aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte sie ihn. Wie er mit Mido, dem Anführer der Kokiris seine Kräfte gemessen hatte bis dieser endlich aufgab. Diese Erinnerungen würde er nun mit sich tragen und verließ sein Haus mit dem Gedanken es eine Weile nicht wiederzusehen.

Er ging zu der einzigen Verbindung des Kokiri-Dorfes mit der Hylianischen Steppe, einem langen, modrigen Baumstamm.

Er tat noch einen letzten Blick auf jenes Dorf, das seine Heimat war, und schaute in Richtung der Lichtung des Heiligen Dekubaumes, dem Hüter des Waldes, einem riesigen Baum, der ihhm stets zur Seite stand und ihn leitete. Er schickte einen stummen Gruß zu diesem übernatürlichen Geschöpf der Weisheit, drehte ihm und seinem geliebten Dörfchen den Rücken zu und durchschritt den hohlen Baum. Noch inmitten des langen Durchgangs hörte er die vertraute Stimme seiner lieben Freundin Salia, die der Wind ihm säuselte.

„_Sei auf der Hut, mein geliebter Freund!"_, flüsterte der Wind und verstummte.

Link spürte Salias unmittelbare Anwesenheit, doch gelang es ihm nicht ihre niedliche, kleine Statur zu erblicken. Nun würde sie nicht mehr auf ihren Okarinas spielen und die Waldgeister erfreuen. Er sah kurz an sich hinab. Früher hatte Salia in vor den Hänseleien der anderen beschützt, doch nun war er es, der sie beschützte. Niemand mehr im Dorf legte sich mit ihm an, dafür hatten sie zu viel Respekt vor seiner Größe.

„Ist was, Link?", riss Navi ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Alles in Ordnung, Navi!", lachte er und machte sich wieder auf den Weg in die gepriesene Steppe von Hyrule.

**So ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen Wenn ja, werden demnächst auch noch die anderen Kapitel geaddet**

_**Liebe Grüße, Aimai Nikko **_


End file.
